Love and Memories
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: Arrekusu and Chihiro enter the spirit world, but when Arrekusu remembers her past, and her love what happens ot the couple? Will love proveil or will they become broken forever?


Spirited away

Chapter one

My name is Arrekusuandora, well most people call me Arrekusu. But I have my mother, baby sister Chihiro, and our crazy dad. He cant drive to save his life, no sense of direction. I giggled to my self, little joke.

"Dad I don't want to go to a new school why couldn't I just live with Kira?" I asked putting my head back.

"Because you need to help us take care of Chihiro and be a good example for your sister." I sighed I wouldn't do anything to hurt Chihiro. My mom smiled as I hugged my baby sister. I couldn't help it. Sudddenly we hit a bumpy road, but then dad kicked the care in to high gear, oh god!

"DAD YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED!" I screamed at him. He laughed and said:

"Don't worry I have four wheel drive!" Oh god!

"Alright thanks dad that was whip lash." I said as I got out of the car and saw dad going near a building it was kind of, familiar.

"Alright you 2 stay close." Mom tried to tell me but I was way ahead already. But then I smelled food, and dad could not resist, it didn't smell tempting to me at all in the least.

"Come on Chihiro lets go look around." I said as I pulled my tank top over my chest and closed my little over shirt. We walked to a bridge which we stood on, I gently leaned against it, just enough to my self comfortable. I sighed as Chihiro mentioned the train. Then a boy about my age (16) came up to us, eyes a fiery stare.

"Well that is weird, why would a bath house be in an amusement park." I said as I looked at it, I could feel the warm water's heat rush over me. It felt really good.

"What are you doing here? You need to go now!" I looked at him.

"What?" Was all I could ask him.

"Its almost night, there light the lamps. Go I'll distract them!" He said as I pulled Chihiro with me. He also seem very familiar to me. I sighed and ran to find mom and dad.

"Oh god, no." I pulled Chihiro away as dad pig fell backwards, I could tell her that our parents had been turned in to pigs. I couldn't do it to her, she was only ten.

"Come on Chihiro we need to get to the river!" I said but it was to late it was a full blown river. Chihiro was scared out of her wits.

"Chihiro sweet heart calm down." I said as I held her.

"Sis, I'm fading!" She said as I looked at her. Suddenly the boy came back.

"Are you two alright?" He asked me .

"Yes, and I never got to tell you before my name is Arrekusu." I said as he smiled.

"I have known both of you since you were quite small." I looked at him.

"Now eat this. It will help you. If you don't you will fade." He said as I gave Chihiro a hug.

"Don't worry it wont turn you in to a pig." He said as I wanted to swat him for saying that in front of my sister. She was ten impressionable age you know?

"Alright lets go." He said as I looked at him. The I noticed Chihiro couldn't move.

"Help her!" I said, scared for her.

"By the name of the wind and water with in the unbind her." She got up and ran with us. He lead us back to the bridge. I my self, was hiding in the midst of the people. He suddenly took my hand, it felt like it was suppose to be there weird.

"Alright both of you stay close and hold you breath do you understand me." We both nodded, and made a good way across the bridge till I felt something scare Chihiro. Both of us lost our breath.

"Master Haku! Where you been?" A frog like thing said to him making Chihiro gasp as well as I did.

"Come on!" He said as he used magic to pull us along with him. He made me happy kind of.

"Your name is Haku isn't it?" I asked him as he nodded to me. Chihiro was told to go to Kumanji, while he took me to Yubaba.

"I know you can handle it. After all you have been here before." I looked at him.

"Then why don't I remember?" I asked him. He sighed and squeezed my hand.

"You don't remember yet, you have been gone for so long I don't expect you to remember right now. But you will soon." He said as he smiled at me. I gave a scared look back.

"Relax Arrekusu she would never harm you." I nodded as he gave me a gentle touch to the hand.

"Good luck." He knocked first.

"Yes, child come in." She said as Haku lead me in. She looked me over.

"So did she remember yet?" He looked at her, and nodded no.

"What am I suppose to remember?" I screamed mad.

"You will know soon enough child soon enough. But for now I have the perfect job for you." She said pulling out a contact.

"Sign here, and then I can put you to work with Haku." She said as I nodded. Wait Haku was her assistant how could this happen?

"Your name is still as I changed it. You can remain Arrekusandora or Arrekusu your choice darling child. But you will need to come to me to help you remember once a day, mornings alright?" I nodded as she said that.

"Alright Haku take her down stairs and tell them she is a mistress, meaning darling you their boss." I nodded, I think I might like this job.

"Now go Haku, and Arrekusandora good luck child." I nodded as Haku lead me down stairs.

"Now you can either call me Haku, or master Haku. Do you under stand me?" I nodded as he gave me a slight smirk.

"Alright Haku." We got to the main floor as spirits looked at me.

"She smells of human that cant be Mistress Arrekusandora can it?" I heard a few whisper.

"All of you listen up now, you all know Mistress Arrekusandora, she will be taking her place back. So no taking advantage of her understand me?" Haku was so protect all of a sudden.

"Now we will be returning to Yubaba now so come." He took my hand lightly and lead me back upstairs. I could hear Chihiro talking with her. 'Oh no'. I entered the room.

"Aw yes, this girl you know her?" Yubaba said to me.

"Yes she is my sister. And I would like it if you were nice to her." I said as I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from shaking and took her in to my arms.

"You are like a mother to her. Alright then you have a job child thank you sister do you understand me?" She nodded and hugged me tighter. I love my baby sister so much I cant let her get hurt. Suddenly a giant baby kicked though the door, and Yubaba went to take care of him.

"Here come's mommie I'm coming to get you." I fake gagged my self.

"Sign your contract, and if I hear one complaint from you you'll join your parents in the pig pen." Yubaba said.

"So I sign here?" Chihiro said.

"Just sign it. Do you want the job or not?" She asked. After she finished she took the contract.

"Chihiro what a pretty name, and now it belongs to me. From now your name is Sen. Sen do you under stand me?" She said as yes ma and looked at me and Haku.

"Set her up wit ha job, she signed a contract." We lead her down stairs. She clung to me tightly.

"Haku? Arrekusu?" She looked at us who were both emotionless.

"Address us as Master Haku and Mistress Arrekusandora." She nodded and we arrived down stairs.

"Oh no we are not taking her in our department she will stink up the whole place." One of the many workers said.

"Shut up all of you, three days of eating the food here she will no longer smell human. Now where is Lin?" I asked.

"Right here, and it is good to see you again Mistress Arrekusandora." She said smiling.

"Now all of you get back to work." They all nodded and Haku took me to retrieve some of my old clothes.

I use to wear: .com/user_images/T/TH/THE/THEAKATSUKILOVEME/1249248416_9945_

It was a beautiful kimono. It was late and Haku told me my room was right next to his decorated in black and crimson and purples. It was perfect.

"Good night Arrekusu." I smiled.

"Good night Haku I will see you in the morning." I said as I got my sleep wear on. In the morning Haku was gone so I though he might have gone to help me sister.

"Good morning Child are you ready for your first mind unlocking spell?" I nodded.

"Good now lie down on the couch. And I will help you." I nodded and relaxed. She placed two fingers to my forehead.

"Oh Zeniba she is so cute." A old women who sounded much like Yubaba said.

"Yes she will be a powerful witch." I smiled as I grabbed a hold of my kimono.

"Yes, she is so cute though. I would think you premonition of her future with Haku would be amazing." Yubaba's voice rang in my head.

"Yes, she will be a cute child as well." I noticed it skipped forward a couple of years.

"Haku!" I called out and ran in to his arms kissing him.

"I have missed you so much Haku. Are you alright?" I asked him. (Memory me).

"Yes, and I missed you too. After all I couldn't die. I knew I was going to have a beautiful girl friend waiting on me." I kissed him again. This time long and hard.

Next was the bath house. I was in charge, but I was kind with my orders.

"Alright all of you listen up we have an important guest coming tonight and you all must be nice to her do you understand me?" They all nodded. I saw Haku slip a hand around my waist. She finished the spell for today.

"Well you have bits and pieces now, but don't worry soon I will help you remember child." I nodded as I was in a relationship with Haku oh my god.

"Go and get to work you and Haku have some things to do for me, and I want you to know that you are free to have a meal or breakfast any time. And I would like you take care of Sen for a little while. Please. I know you love her." I nodded.

"She is my sister, only 10." I said as I went to find Haku so we could go get something to eat." I noticed him on the balcony of his room.

"Hi Haku. I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Come I think they made dumplings today." I smiled, and kissed his cheek. He made me happy. And I think he knew I knew about that.

"Haku I would like to talk you later." He nodded and we walked to breakfast. A few of the workers gave me 2 dumpling, saying they were my favorite breakfast.

"Thank you all." I took a small bowl of rice as well. We ate in my room to look over at the river.

"Thank you Haku." I said as he looked at me, and he placed a hand over shoulders.

"Alright. After this Yubaba wants me to check on Sen." I said as I tore my dumpling in half.

"These dumplings are amazing." I said as he chuckled.

"You would always say that on the days they made the dumplings. And what did you remember?" HE asked me.

"I remember, you and me as a couple. I remember you coming home from a misson and she never changed my name. I am the daughter of Zeniba but how did I end up in the world of the living?" I asked him.

"You will know soon enough." I nodded as he kissed my cheek.

"You know we use to do this all the time, and we would just lay with each other at night to make each other feel better." I smiled and snuggled closer to him. His body so warm.

"Thank you Haku, for helping me and Sen." Then I remember.

"Me and Chihiro I don't want to forget her name." I said as nodded and rubbed my shoulder.


End file.
